threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Yue Jin 樂進
Yue Jin 樂進 followed Cao Cao through his early campaigns. Biography Yue Jin joined Cao Cao 曹操 as a minor official, Cao Cao had him return to his home commandery at recruit soldiers. Jin returned with over 1.000 soldiers, and was made a Major and Commandant Who Breaks Enemy Lines. Yue Jin followed Cao Cao through his various campaigns. He fought against Lü Bu 呂布 at Puyang 濮陽 county; Zhang Chao 張超 at Yongqiu 雍丘; Qiao Rui 橋蕤 at Ku 苦; wherever he fought, Jin would be on the frontlines and first to breach the enemy defences. For this he was ennobled as Marquis of Guangchang 廣昌. Later, Yue Jin participated in the attacks on Zhang Xiu 張繡 at Anzhong 安衆; the surrounding of Lü Bu at Xiapi 下邳 commandery, where he killed some of his officers; the assault on Sui Qu 眭固 at Shequan 射犬 ; and the attack on Liu Bei 劉備 at Pei 沛 commandery. For his exploits, Yue Jin was made General Who Exterminates Criminals. In 200 A.D., when Yuan Shao 袁紹 attacked Cao Cao, Yue Jin and Yu Jin were dispatched across the Yellow river with 5.000 infantry and cavalry to assault Shao's support camps. The pair followed the Yan river 延津 into Ji 汲 and Huojia 獲嘉 county, where they set fire to over 30 enemy camps, killed or captured several 1,000 people each, and achieved the surrender of over 20 of Shao's officers, including He Mao 何茂 and Wang Mo 王摩.SGZ: Biography of Yu Jin. Yue Jin then returned to the assault on Guandu 官渡, where he participated on the attack on Shao's supply base at Wuchao 烏巢. Yue Jin followed in the attack on Yuan Tan 袁譚 and Yuan Shang 袁尚 at Liyang 黎陽, where he killed their general Yan Jing 嚴敬 and Jin was promoted to Guerilla 游擊 General. He was dispatched alongside Zhang Liao 張遼 to seize Yin'an 陰安, and relocate the people there south of the Yellow river into Cao Cao's domain.SGZ: Biography of Zhang Liao. Jin then went to Le'an 樂安 commandery to settle remnants of the Yellow Turbans. He then returned north to join Cao Cao's campaign against the Yuans, he assisted in the seizure of Ye 鄴 city; then at the attack on Tan at Nanpi 南皮, Yue Jin was the first into the city after he breached the eastern gate; with Tan defeated, he then attacked Yong Nu 雍奴, defeating him. In 206 A.D., due to the excellent performance of his generals, Cao Cao memorialised the Emperor extolling Yue Jin, Yu Jin and Zhang Liao. As such, Yue Jin was promoted to General Who Breaks Enemy Lines. Yuan Shao's nephew Gao Gan 高幹 had surrendered to Cao Cao after the seizure of Ye city, but hearing that Cao Cao had gone north to fight the Wuhuan, he had rebelled. Gao Gan killed the Grand Administrator of Shangdang 上黨 and fortified himself at the mouth of Hu Pass 壺關. Yue Jin was sent north into Shangdang so that he could circle around to Gao Gan's rear, so Gan retreated through the pass into the city there. And although Gan fled, the city held for three months.SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao.SGZ: Biography of Yuan Shao. In the 8th month, Cao Cao headed east to attack Guan Cheng 管承SGZ: Biography of Cao Cao.. He arrived at Chunyu (淳于), then dispatched Yue Jin and Li Dian 李典. The pair defeated Cheng at Changguang 長廣SGZ: Biography of Li Dian., and he fled out to an island at sea. With Jing province to the south still unsettled, to protect Xu, Yue Jin was stationed at Yangdi (陽翟), Yu Jin was stationed at Yingyin 潁陰 and Zhang Liao was stationed at Changshe 長社. However, the three could not get along and it fell to Minister of Works, Zhao Yan 趙儼 to settle their disputes.SGZ: Biography of Zhao Yan. As soon as Jing was settled, Yue Jin was garrisoned at Xiangyang, where he contended with Guan Yu 關羽 and Su Fei 蘇飛, until they retreated. Whilst there, the various tribesmen of Nan commandery visited Jin in order to surrender. And Jin also defeated Liu Bei's Chief of Linju 臨沮 Du Pu 杜普 and Chief of Jingyang 旌陽 Liang Da 梁大. He was bestowed the Staff of Authority. Yue Jin was then stationed at Hefei alongside Zhang Liao and Li Dian. His fief was increased by 500 households to 1,200 households. Due to his numerous exploits, 500 households were split from his fief and given to his son, along with the title of Marquis. Yue Jin was promoted to General of the Right. Death In 218 A.D., Yue Jin died. He was posthumously canonised as "Conquering" (威) Lord of Guangcheng. Although he was short of stature, Yue Jin didn't lack courage and he followed Cao Cao through all his early campaigns. His son, Chen (綝), was said to have inherited his spirit and became the Inspector of Yang province before being killed in a surprise attack by Zhuge Dan 諸葛誕 during his rebellion. Family Sons * Yue Chen 樂綝 - Inspector of Yang province before being assassinated by Zhuge Dan. Was posthumously canonised as "Martyred" Lord and appointed Minister of Guards. Grandsons * Yue Zhao 樂肇 Notes Fact vs. Fiction Historically… *…Yue Jin was not killed by Gan Ning. His cause of death was not documented. References Sources Category:Wei Category:Wei Personages